Amorality
by Sage Thrasher
Summary: This world is absolutely perfect for a psychopath like me. [OC-Insert]


**Introduction: A Dream Come True**

* * *

Not all psychopaths are mass-murders.

Only some.

The rest of us—the smarter ones, generally—live like normal people. We smile, we laugh, and we pretend to care. We might seem a little _off_, to the more observant person. But for the most part, we blend in.

I am a psychopath. Like the rest, I hide from the general population by imitating them. _Empathy_ is surprisingly easy to fake. Or not so surprisingly. Even normal people fake it all the time. All it takes is a sympathetic look and a kind word. Nobody can tell the difference.

I am (or was, depending on your point of view) extraordinarily good at faking emotions. Most people would describe me as nice or even helpful. My _good_ behavior let me live an ordinary life like the rest.

But despite my dreadfully boring and pedestrian existence, I always had the urge to become one of _them._ The mass-murderers, I mean. Just how wonderful would it be to kill! To stab, or shoot, or _butcher _someone. To feel the warm bloods run through my fingers and coat my palms. To paint with the fluids that course through someone's veins. Oh, I could wax eloquent for ages!

I won't, though. I'm not exactly known for my poetry skills.

Though I longed to, I ultimately didn't kill anyone. The idea of jail was… unappetizing. I would have been driven (more) insane by the boredom. Besides, I liked being an upper-middle class person in the developed world. Money, sex, and other creature comforts helped me contain my bloodlust.

_Contain_ my bloodlust. Not eradicate it.

Anyway, my dull existence in the real world came to an untimely end. Cancer was the culprit, in case you were wondering. Oh, boo-hoo. I'm sure it was sad. The deluded fools who called themselves my _friends_ all cried and "kept me in their prayers." Regardless, after a few months of chemotherapy, I succumbed to the disease.

But what came afterwards was the really interesting part.

Sure, I was reborn, and that surprised me. I certainly didn't expect _another _life. I half-suspected this to be a hallucination brought on by my dying mind, but it seemed a bit too _real_ for that.

The fictional universe part was surprising too, but that honestly wasn't more astonishing than the whole reincarnation concept. I figured it out when I noticed the headbands and mountain carvings. I'd have to be stupid to not connect the dots. Sure, I could simply be living in a strange cosplay town. But for some odd reason, that seemed less likely. It takes real dedication to figure out how to walk on walls _just_ to imitate an anime.

(Now, you might be wondering why the hell a psychopath like me would even know about the show in the first place. You must realize that I was a _functional _psychopath. I enjoyed TV too, especially the shows that had violence. Creature comforts, remember? But I mainly watched _Naruto_ because of Jane. But that's a story for another time.)

When I finally put two and two together, I was overjoyed.

More specifically, I started laughing.

I didn't care if this was concoction of my delirious mind. Not anymore. A world where murder was accepted—no, _encouraged?_

Yes.

Yes.

_Yes._

Perhaps there's a heaven, after all.

* * *

**AN: **This OC-Insert is about a psychopath. The main character will not be nice. S/he will be cruel, manipulative, and downright_amoral. _The views of the character are _not_ my own. I repeat. I am not the character. I do not agree with the character. This is a_story_.

I am also not a psychologist. Most of my knowledge is from the internet. If you would like to see my sources, I would be happy to share. Just send me a PM.

WARNING: Discussion of mental disorders will play a large part in this story. Violence will also have a huge role. The story will mention sex, but it will not contain any "lemons" or erotica. The rating is likely to increase to M in the near fuure.

Thank you for reading. All reviews, follows, and favorites are greatly appreciated.


End file.
